Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe
This is what the MCU would be like if they had all rights & without the villain problem that kept getting brought up by fans. Some of the actors who play the characters from previous movies in & not in the actual MCU will reprise their roles & will appear each others' movies at times. Characters Avengers * Captain Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers/Captain America (Chris Evans): The leader of the Avengers who was a frail man who wanted to join the army in World War 2, however he was declined. After another attempt, he was recruited into the super soldier program & gained enhanced abilities. He later went on to act as a stage performer for a while until Bucky Barnes was captured by H.Y.D.R.A. He then flew to Europe to free him along with the other prisoners & succeeded. He later went on to take down H.Y.D.R.A. operations across Europe, his last mission to stop the Red Skull from using the Tesseract was a success but the mission left him frozen in ice for 70 years. Once he defrosted, he went on to learn about the new world, all the while joining the Avengers to help stop new threats. * Natalia Alianovna/Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Scarlett Johansson): a KGB assassin targeted by Hawkeye whom later recruited her into S.H.I.E.L.D. * T'Challa/Black Panther (Chadwick Boseman): The ruler of the kingdom of Wakanda, assuming the role of the protector of his tribe. * Scott Edward Harris Lang/Ant-Man (Paul Rudd): An expert thief until he was apprehended by the police, but was then given a second chance by Hank Pym. * Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson/Falcon (Anthony Mackie): A former United States Air Force pararescue airman who retired from active duty & began helping fellow veterans who were suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder at the Veterans Affairs & uses a jetpack with metal falcon wings. Allies * Rick Jones/A-Bomb (Seth Green/Fred Tatasciore): A friend of Bruce who was trying to figure out a way to eradicate the Abomination's abilities & return him to human form. One day, the prison was attacked by Red She-Hulk & in the chaos, he was exposed to both Gamma radiation & the Abomination's blood samples. He then later helps Hulk & She-Hulk defeat Red Hulk, Red She-Hulk & Abomination. * Tyrone Johnson/Cloak (Aubrey Joseph): A high school student who ran away to New York City after his speech impediment prevented him from stopping his friend from stepping in front of a moving vehicle. While living in New York, he went into petty crime, which led him to consider stealing Tandy's purse & later felt ashamed when Tandy kindly gave him money. He then got the purse back for her after another thief took in. One night while they were in an abandoned boathouse, a cargo ship was coming towards them at top speed, they couldn't see until it was too late, fatally injured them. Crates filled with experimental Darkforce drugs, rolled towards them while they were unconscious as their wounds left openings for the drugs to enter, when it did the Darkforce altered their biology giving them superpowers. In his case, he gained a shadowy like appearance & because of this, he tried to hide it by putting on a makeshift cloak & powers of darkness that made him feel a deep hunger one, which could only stop when he was near Tandy. * Tandy Bowen/Dagger (Olivia Holt): A girl who ran away to New York because her multi-millionaire mother was too busy with her career & social life to spend time with her. While she was living in New York, Tyrone attempted to steal her purse, but despite this, she was kind enough to offer him money. One night while they were in an abandoned boathouse, a cargo ship was coming towards them at top speed, they couldn't see until it was too late, fatally injured them. Crates filled with experimental Darkforce drugs, rolled towards them while they were unconscious as their wounds left openings for the drugs to enter, when it did the Darkforce altered their biology giving them superpowers. In her case, she gained powers relating to light, such as daggers. Guest Allies * Harry Osborn/American Son (Dane DeHaan): Peter's best friend who, after learning his father is the Green Goblin, saw fit to redeem his family name & so he stole one of his fathers prototype H.A.M.M.E.R. armored suits. * J. Jonah Jameson (J.K. Simmons): The editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle, a New York newspaper & after seeing a child of a friend killed trying to stop two robbers inspired by Spider-Man, smeared a public campaign against the web slinger & is a firm supporter of the Accords. * Wade Winston Wilson/Deadpool (Ryan Reynolds): A soldier who was looking for an opportunity to cure his cancer. He volunteered for a secret H.Y.D.R.A. experiment with regular infusions of the Super Soldier Serum which had been experimented on. He was mutated, being granted with an incredible fast healing factor, but with the side effect of losing his sanity & having his skin horribly deformed for life. After escaping the lab where he was being held, he decided he could make a living by using his notorious skills in combat & his healing factor as a mercenary. * Stephen Strange, M.D./Dr. Strange (Benedict Cumberbatch): The Sorceror Supreme & a leading member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts who was originally a brilliant, yet arrogant neurosurgeon, having done so after his sister Donna drowned, because of a cramp & suffered a car accident that had resulted in his hands being crippled. When all Western medicine failed to restore his hands, he then embarked on a journey that led him to the Masters of the Mystic Arts as well as the discovery of magic & alternate dimensions, being trained by the Ancient One. * Eric Brooks/Blade (Wesley Snipes): A human-vampire hybrid with all the strengths but none of the weaknesses of a traditional vampire. He has dedicated his life to destroying the occult world of vampires & all who associate with them. * Impossible Man (Warwick Davis): A minor character in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (UMCU) who's an alien being who was born on the planet Poppup & is a member of the Poppupian race. Living on a world fraught with danger, the Poppupians evolved into a state where they could instantly transform into anything their imagination could create. The race also developed into a collective species, with a group mind & that their collective memories & genetic history could be preserved so long as only one of their race endured. He then began causing trouble in New York City, due to his prankish behavior and his inability to fully understand Earth culture, however this alien relished the entire experience. Soon the Guardians of the Galaxy were called in to clash with the alien, who gave them chase across town. During the battle, Rocket Raccoon called the alien "impossible" & he became commonly referred to as that ever since. * Christopher Charles Summers/Cable (Josh Brolin): Scott & Jean's son who Mister Sinister hoped to turn the boy into a weapon against his enemies. To further this process, Apocalypse used his own Celestial technology to corrupt the boy into becoming one of his most powerful horsemen, which was an irreversible process. Before the process could be complete, he was saved & taken home where his condition only got worst as the changes that Apocalypse performed were starting to take hold of him. In order to save him, he was sent to the future using technology recovered from Kang the Conqueror, where the technology of that time period could save himself. There he would be raised as a man out of time in the late 35th century. He returned to the present to stop the ascension of Apocalypse in the future. Defenders * Matthew "Matt" Murdoch/Daredevil (Charlie Cox): The leader of the Defenders who's a man who was blinded as a young boy, but was gifted with extraordinary senses. After his father was murdered by mobsters, he dedicated his life to fight injustice in New York City as a lawyer by day with his law firm Nelson & Murdock & by night as a vigilante. * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Chloe Grace Moretz): The daughter of a well-known burglar that decided to inherit the familiar business to convince her adversaries that crossing with her brought bad luck. With the help of Spider-Man, he managed to stop most of her criminal activities & joined the Defenders to help them stop Kingpin. Guardians of the Galaxy * Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer (Dave Bautista): A former intergalactic criminal who sought revenge on Thanos for killing his wife & daughter & went on a rampage across the galaxy, ending with him being imprisoned by the Nova Corps in the Kyln. There he became uneasy allies with Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon & Groot. * Carol Danvers/Miss Marvel/Captain Marvel (Alison Brie): An Air Force Intelligence agent who gained superhuman abilities after she was exposed to an explosion of Kree origin, resulting in the combination of cosmic energy & her DNA. * Adam Warlock (Charlie Hunnam): A synthetic being created by the Enclave Council, using Eternal DNA, managing to acquire so that they could create their ideal template for a new race of humanoid beings known as the Sovereign who would one day rule the entire cosmos. However, the being rebelled, turned against them and went on to find his own path and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy. X-Men * Professor Charles Francis Xavier/Professor X (Ralph Fiennes): A well educated professor, who after losing the use of his legs & imprisonment at the hands of Mister Sinister, started the Xavier Institute at his families mansion & granting wisdom to all those with powers as to how to use their abilities for the betterment of mankind. * Scott Summer/Cyclops (Tye Sheridan): X-Men Field Second-in-Command who's an Inhuman with the ability to fire an optic blast from his eyes. * Henry Phillip "Hank" McCoy/Beast (Nicholas Hoult): An Inhuman whose father was exposed to radiation during a meltdown at power plant before he was conceived. Because of this, he was born deformed with unusually large feet & hands & a high I.Q. He has tried ever since his birth to try & find a cure for his condition. * Pyotr "Peter" Nikolayevich Rasputin/Colossus (Stefan Kapičić): An Inhuman who can cover his entire body in an incredibly dense, organic metallic layer, which grants him incredible levels of physical strength & durability after being experimented on with the Terrigen Mist. * Sean Cassidy/Banshee (Caleb Landry Jones): An Inhuman who has acoustikinesis. Inhumans * Blackagar Botlagon/Black Bolt (Anson Mount): The leader of the Inhumans who was subjected to the mutagenic Terrigen Mist while still an embryo, gaining strange powers surpassing even the Inhumans'. He & the other Inhumans help the X-Men & Avengers in their movies. * Karnak Mander-Azur (Ken Leung): Black Bolt's cousin & closest adviser, who can "see the fault in all things", avoiding errors, and acts as the Royal Family's strategist & philosopher. * Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal (Isabelle Cornish): Medusa's sister & the youngest member of the Royal Family who can control the elements. ** Lockjaw (Dee Bradley Baker): Crystal's 2,000-pound teleporting canine companion. Runaways * Alex Wilder (Rhenzy Feliz): The leader of the Runaways & Strategist who possesses no super-human powers & whose his parents, Geoffrey & Katherine, were mob bosses who ran the more traditional criminal ring of the Pride with prostitution, drugs, murder & whatnot. * Nico Minoru/Sister Grimm (Lyrica Okano): Runaways Second-in-Command whose parents, Robert & Tina, were dark magicians abducted by the Gibborim on their wedding day & took her mother's weapon, The Staff of One, allowing her to do anything & cast any spell she can think of, but each spell only works once. * Gertrude Yorkes/Arsenic (Ariela Barer): The daughter of Dale & Stacey Yorkes, time-travelers who gave her Old Lace before she ran away with her. ** Old Lace (Dee Bradley Baker): A genetically engineered Deinonychus telepathically linked with Gert. Villains * Aldrich Killian (Guy Pearce): One of the secondary antagonists of Iron Man (UMCU) who was the founder of A.I.M. before M.O.D.O.K. took over & the supervisor of various programs which manly included Extremis. He originally had a wide variety of disabilities when he went into business, which cost him potential business with Tony. After that night, he planned to inject himself with the Extremis & with the assistance of M.O.D.O.K., he was able to be rid of his disabilities & create more of the serum. Unfortunately the Extremis had a side effect which resulted in subjects exploding if they get too angry or "flare up". * Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Tim Roth): The secondary antagonist of the Incredible Hulk (UMCU) who was a soldier under the command of General Ross tasked with hunting the Hulk. This led to him getting injected with a experimental super soldier serum as well as Bruce's gamma blood. * Brock Rumlow/Crossbones (Frank Grillo): The secondary antagonist of Captain America (UMCU) who's a agent of H.Y.D.R.A. who was place within S.H.I.E.L.D. as a member of their Strike-Team. He would go on various missions during his S.H.I.E.L.D. career, before revealing his true colors. * Armin Zola (Toby Jones): The tertiary antagonist of Captain America (UMCU) who's the leading Scientist of H.Y.D.R.A. from World War 2 that managed to transfer his mind into a robot body & later enabled his mind to survive by uploading itself to various networks as the robotic body was destroyed. * Erik Killmonger (Michael B. Jordan): The main antagonist of Black Panther (UMCU) who's a powerful warrior & strategic genius in politics & economics, who will stop at nothing to have the Kingdom of Wakanda for his own. * Annihilus (Dee Bradley Baker): The main antagonist of the Avengers: Annihilation who's a nihilist from the planet Arthos & is the ruler of The Negative Zone who's obsessed with constantly finding different ways to extend his lifespan & destroying all that which he sees as a threat to his existence. * Beyonder (Brady Edward Gliwa): The main antagonist of the Avengers: Secret Wars & final antagonist in the UMCU who's A cosmic entity who was originally from an infinite realm beyond the Multiverse called the Beyond-Realm & was the sum of everything outside the Multiverse. It became self aware and formed a being of immeasurable power. He first became aware of Earth- 199999 with the abuse of the power of the Infinity Stones causing great cosmic chaos. This cosmic event was of such importance for all of existence that it crossed over from our universe to "his," creating a pinhole through which he could peer through. He decided to come to Earth & spend time among us. He interacted with many heroes & villains & cosmic forces in an attempt to better understand the meaning & root of desire. His frustration with this attempt led him to become more &more erratic & dangerous to the rest of the Multiverse. Guest Villains * Bullseye (Colin Farrell): The secondary antagonist of the Defenders (UMCU) who's an assassin with perfect marksmanship whose regularly hired by Kingpin such as when he shot on civilians in order to blame Daredevil. He was hired again after Kingpin got out of prison & received a suit that would assist him in killing Daredevil. * Elektra Natchios (Élodie Yung): The tertiary antagonist of the Defenders (UMCU) who's an assassin who was trained under Stick & fell in love with Murdock. She returned to his life after years of absence, putting her beliefs & methods at conflict with his own. * Doctor Harvey Rupert Elder/Mole Man (Peter Dinklage): The main antagonist of the Fantastic Four (UMCU) who's a former nuclear engineer & explorer, shunned by most of society for his abrasive personality and homely, dwarfish appearance. Angered by his mistreatment, he retreated into a subterranean cave in Carlsbad Caverns & began conducting biological experiments to create new life from the lizards, insects & bats that lived in the caves with him. ** Phillip Masters/Puppet Master (Keith David): The secondary antagonist of the Fantastic Four (UMCU) whose mother died while he was very young & his father put him in an orphanage. He was adopted by his uncle who gave him a whittling knife which began his hobby of molding clay figures. 1 day, upon searching the nearby wilderness for new clay deposits, he came across one of A.I.M.'s unstable waste dump sites. He collected all of the material to be brought back to his town & discovered that it had a unique ability to control others whom clay created models of with the clay, choosing to use the clay to influence superheroes into fighting his battles for him. He helps Mole Man in his invasion from below. * William "Billy" Russo/Jigsaw (Ben Barnes): The main antagonist of the Punisher (UMCU) who's a former Special Forces soldier who had become a close friend of Frank Castle & became a part of Cerberus Squad, assisting in the assassinations of high value targets. Learning of Castle's return as the Punisher, he was recruited by Kingpin to assassinate his former friend. * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Jackie Earle Haley): The main antagonist of Spider-Man: Maximum Carnage who's a criminal who bonded with a symbiote which is the offspring of Venom & the result of experiments orchestrated by the Green Goblin, rampaging through New York with the desire to wreck havoc & slaughter innocents. * Emma Grace Frost (January Jones): The secondary antagonist of X-Men: Dark Phoenix (UMCU) who was one of AIM's test subjects who started her own company called Frost International, to which she used to advance the cause of the Brotherhood. * Ergos Quill/Ego the Living Planet (Kurt Russell): The main antagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 (UMCU) who's a sentient planet, a primordial & extremely powerful being & the biological father of Star-Lord who desires a meaning to conquer the entire universe via an omnicidal extinction-level event known as the Expansion, which would terraform all life-sustaining planets by implanting alien seedlings into new extensions of himself. * Black Tom Cassidy (Jake Kesy): The main antagonist of Deadpool (UMCU) whose Banshee's brother & has the ability to generate blasts of concussive force or heat by using wood as the focus for his power; typically a wooden shillelagh. ** Francis 'Fanny' Freeman/Ajax (Ed Skrein): The secondary antagonist of Deadpool (UMCU) who's a highly skilled mercenary who worked mostly for HYDRA, acting as one of their enforcers at various research labs. As a reward for his service & further service to the organization, HYDRA enhanced him by giving him a mix of the Centipede Serum & cybernetic implants courtesy of Cybertek. * Blackheart (David Sobolov): The secondary antagonist of Ghost Rider (UMCU) who's Mephisto's son who explores the nature of evil under his father's tutelage but over time he decided to begin attacking the earth & drew his strength from the misdeeds of humans. He was partially responsible for the creation of the Ghost Rider to hold him under Mephisto's leash. * Dormammu (Benedict Cumberbatch): The main antagonist of Doctor Strange (UMCU) who's Doctor Strange’s arch-enemy who’s a primordial, inter-dimensional entity who wields apocalyptic levels of supernatural power, the ultimate personification of destruction, megalomania & ruthlessness & the ruler of the Dark Dimension, which he wants to expand & conquer all other worlds & dimensions of the Multiverse to fuse them in, claiming that it would grant them everlasting peace which they all desired. * Dr. Victor Domashev/Dr. Doom (Toby Kebbell): The secondary antagonist of Fantastic Four: The Coming of Galactus who's the Latverian Monarch spent much of his life studying both science and dark magics & all types and sorts of magics & powers so that he may save his mother, who lost her soul at the hands of Mephisto, only for them to be foiled at the hands of those who are more concerned with the safety of others. As the ruler of Latveria, his rule is dealt with a heavy hand. With his legion of Doombots & other scientific inventions, he has proven to be a brilliant inventor & scientist. * En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Oscar Isaac; Voice: David Kaye): The main antagonist of X-Men: Apocalypse (UMCU) who was a human being until he found a piece of Celestial technology which turned him into a Eternal. He then portrayed himself as a god to the Egyptians 5000 years ago. He then set out on a quest to conquer the rest of the world. He was then locked away in his pyramid, put into stasis & hidden from the rest of the world, only to be unintentionally released & set forth to bring a new dawn to this world through fire & death. Max's Brotherhood * Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis/Avalanche (Peter Lurie): An immigrant from Greece who after taking some fish oil pills became a Inhuman with the powers to generate powerful seismic waves from his hands strong enough to shatter inorganic matter & create localized earthquakes. Being a Inhuman & seeing his own kind hunted & killed made him realize how ignorant mankind can be & he decided to hide his powers from the world. * Fred J. Dukes/Blob ("Giant" Gustav Claude Ouimet): A fighter who was born in Lubbock, Texas & took a number of experimental enhancement drugs. While having faith that these drugs would work in making him stronger, he ate more than he should him, giving him a glandular problem. As a side effect of the drugs, his obesity was enhanced as well as his strength & durability. * John Allerdyce/Pyro (Aaron Stanford): One of the thousands of subjects experimented on by H.Y.D.R.A. & after his experiments were done, he was brought back to his family as if nothing had happened, before joining Magneto. Sinister Six * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Alfred Molina): The main antagonist of Spider-Man: Sinister Six who's the leader of the Sinister Six who was a brilliant scientist at Oscorp Industries who invented a set of highly advanced mechanical tentacles controlled via a brain–computer interface to assist him to do dangerous experiments assigned to him by Oscorp's higher-ups. An accident in attempting to harness tritium radiation caused a heavy explosion which fused the mechanical arms to his spinal cord, driving him mad with anger over the humiliation he had once endured & leaving him to resolve to show the world the power he held at his disposal. * Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro (Jamie Foxx): The secondary antagonist of Spider-Man: Sinister Six whose the Sinister Six's second-in-command who was an electrical engineer & lineman, was repairing a power line when a freak lightning accident caused a mutagenic change that transformed him into a living electrical capacitor. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Franchises Category:Marvel Studios Category:Ant-man Category:X-Men Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:The Defenders Category:Black Panther Category:Deadpool Category:Black Widow Category:Captain America Category:Captain Marvel Category:Inhumans Category:Daredevil Category:Doctor Strange